


An Ounce of Prevention

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: In Fourth Year, Harry told Ron that, if he was lucky, he would have a scar too. He regrets saying that now.





	An Ounce of Prevention

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

_**The second drabble in my _Ounce of Prevention_ series. The drabbles, in order, are SWEETEST SORROW, AN OUNCE OF PREVENTION, RIGHT BEFORE THE DAWN, and FOLIE A DEUX. ** _

_**I've also written a full-length story based on these drabbles, UNEXPECTED-THREE LITTLE WORDS.**_

* * *

 

Ron has scars on his arms.

Lots of them. 

Not just from The Department of Mysteries, but from Fourth Year. He put them there himself. No one else knows about those scars, though, because the other scars conceal them now.

He said when he made those cuts he wanted the pain, wanted to bleed, because he thought he deserved it.

I look at his bare arms now as I hold him while he sleeps. I see his scars, even those that are concealed. Ron may have drawn the blade, but _I’m_ really the one that cut him.

I’ll never let him bleed again.


End file.
